poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dumbo
Dumbo is the flying Circus Elephant who is the main character (who nevertheless doesn't speak) in the Disney film of the same name. When he first came into the world, he had huge ears and everyone laughed at him. His mother, Mrs. Jumbo tried to protect him, but she paid the price by being locked up in a cage. Dumbo was soon left alone untill he met Timothy Q. Mouse. The two friends tried everything to make Dumbo famous untill they discovered that his big ears make him have the ability to fly. When they showed his new talent to the world, he became famous. Trivia *Genie turned into Dumbo in an episode of Aladdin called "Destiny on Fire". *Dumbo met Simba and his Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Dumbo. *Dumbo met Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Dumbo. *Dumbo met Alex and his friends in Alex's Adventures of Dumbo. *Dumbo will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets Dumbo. *Dumbo will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in ''Ash Ketchum Meets Dumbo''. *Dumbo met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Dumbo, where he formed a close relationship with Kimmy, who acted like a sister towards him in Mrs. Jumbo's abscense. *Dumbo will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo and will guest star in Littlefoot's later adventures after the movie. *Dumbo made friends with Benny, Leo, Johnny and the El Arca Big Six in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo''. *Dumbo met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Dumbo''. *Dumbo will meet Franklin and his friends in Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Dumbo. *Dumbo meets Danny and his friends again in Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective. *Dumbo will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Engine That Could (2011) and . Gallery Dumbo (Live Action Character).png|Dumbo (Live Action) in the 2019 movie. Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Elephants Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:JUNGLE animals Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Mute characters Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Misfits Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Characters who can fly Category:Doraemon's Adventures Team Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Team Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures allies Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Dumbo Characters Category:Circus performers Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies